1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to packages and more particularly is directed towards a novel package for vending and storing small-size records such as 7" diameter records in the same size sleeve used to vend and store larger-size records such as 12" records.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the record industry there are two popular sizes of records sold on the mass market. Most records now being sold are the standard 12" diameter record which is a long playing record used on a conventional turn-table and rotated at 331/3 rotations per minute. Typically, single 12" records are sold in a cardboard sleeve having a paper inner sleeve and a clear plastic outer wrapper. The cardboard sleeves normally are square, measuring perhaps 121/2" on each side. Such records typically are sold in bins and arranged in a generally upright position which allows the customer to leaf quickly through the albums in the bin.
There also are available smaller size records which measure 7" in diameter. These are 45 RPM records or extended play records and, while as not popular as the 12" LP records, nevertheless represent a substantial market. Heretofore the small 7" diameter records have been packaged in a single cardboard sleeve or in shallow boxes where several records are sold in a group. Because of the small-size of the 7" records as well as the small-size of the package, such small-size records have presented problems in shipment, retail display and storage. For example, most retail record stores generally are provided with a large number of bins constructed to accommodate only the 12" size records with the result that the smaller size records are piled randomly within an over-size bin or placed in some other unsuitable container. Thus it has been difficult to index and display 7" records in an orderly fashion consistent with the manner in which 12" records are indexed and displayed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in record packaging. Another object of this invention is to provide a package for 7" diameter records which has exterior dimensions corresponding to those of a package for a 12" record. A further object of this invention is to provide a package for four or more 7" diameter records in a single sleeve having dimensions corresponding to those of a sleeve for a 12" record.